


Morning's Light

by gawsoloy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, possibly a very small amount of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gawsoloy/pseuds/gawsoloy
Summary: Waking to the sun in your eyes, You hear Ignis and Gladio talking outside... about you.





	Morning's Light

**Author's Note:**

> A fic exchange for swords-light on tumblr. Hope you like it :)

The morning sun peeked through the shutters of the caravan, spreading a warm glow throughout the room. The light hit your eyelids, slowly rousing you from your sleep. Squinting, you gathered the energy to shift out of the light and take a moment to get your bearings while your mind woke up. You rubbed your eyes as you surveyed the room.

Noctis was obviously still asleep, curled up in one of the bunk beds built into the sides of the caravan, a relaxed expression gracing his sleeping face. Prompto was softly snoring away from the pull out couch, blanket bundled between his arms and legs, spooning it. Looking down, you notice that Ignis and Gladio’s beds are empty, Ignis’s neatly made and Gladio’s half effort at making his, signaling that they had both already gotten a start to their day. 

You debated rolling over and following the younger two’s example and getting more sleep. The previous day had the five of you making a hasty retreat when you had realized that you were out of curatives. Ignis had taken a hit for you and in a moment of panic, you tired to heal him only to make your discovery. You began to lie back down, but a quiet conversation outside got the better of your curiosity. You crawled down the ladder, stretching when you finally got down, and quietly made your way to the door when your caught a snippet of the conversation, your curiosity piqued and you finally made the move to join the others outside at the table.

“I’m not sure what I’m going to do about this problem with (Y/N).” Ignis’s voice cut through your thoughts. You stopped abruptly. Problem? You feel your heart sink, your hand falling just short of the front door’s handle. What did you do? You couldn’t recall doing anything to upset the man, so what could possibly be the problem? Unless he was upset for you not noticing the attack from yesterday. Could it be that he thought you unfit to be in the group if you couldn’t even see an attack like that coming?

“What are you talking about, Iggy?” Gladio’s gruff voice responded. 

“Well it's just that…” Ignis paused to gather his thoughts. “When she first joined us, I felt intrigued. She’s so sweet, I wondered what her motivations were to join us, but…” He trailed off.

But what? You were glad to know you had caught his attention right away, but what had gone wrong? Was it something else? You knew you wouldn’t have done anything to upset the man you had been crushing on since you met him. The last thing you wanted to do was upset him, but yet it had happened anyway. 

Ever since you first met the Prince’s advisor, you were smitten. His reserved personality, and also his occasional pun had made you quickly fall for him. It also wasn’t a problem at all that he was easy on the eyes. Often you would find yourself gazing his way, or even losing track of the conversation with him because you had fixated on how green his eyes were. 

You leaned gently against the stove next to the door to get a better vantage to hear them from, careful to make sure it didn't creek. 

“Well? Spit it out Iggy.” Gladio demanded. 

“It’s just that, I think I’ve fallen for (Y/N).” Ignis’s voice hushed. “It hit me so suddenly yesterday when she was worrying over me when we were out of potions. I’ve never really felt like this before, but I’ve completely fallen for her.” 

“You’re just realizing that?” Gladio laughed. “You’ve been pretty obvious, which is surprising considering it's you we’re talking about.”

Inside the caravan, you had stiffened in shock. Knocking hard against the stove and toppling over a few stray bottles of spices. The resounding noise hushed the men outside, and sent you into a further panic. Brain on the fritz, you tried to pull away from the door, but Ignis’s words kept echoing in your head. Fallen for you. Fallen for. You. Ignis had fallen for you!

The front door pulled open, and your flushed face was in full view for both Gladio, who had opened the door with a smirk, and Ignis, who was standing right behind the larger man, to see. A pink hue gradually grew on Ignis’s face as well, the two of you locking eyes. 

“I’ll just leave you two to sort this out.” Gladio said, putting up his hands in a surrendering pose and moving swiftly out of the way between the two of you. He stalked off muttering something about taking a morning jog. 

“I-Ignis.” You stuttered out, backing away from the stove to hold the door open in Gladio’s absence.

“Forgive me (Y/N), I wish you had found out on better terms.” Ignis held your gaze steadily, face passive. 

“You’ve fallen for me?” You whisper, tilting your head to the side gently. 

“Yes, since I met you, I suspect. Though I’ve only just realized myself.” He responded.

“Me too!” You blurt out, clenching your hand to your chest. “I’ve fallen for you too.” You trail off. 

A serene smile pulled on Ignis’s mouth, corners curling up slightly, the joy reaching his eyes as he held his hand out to you in an offer. 

“Come, let’s get something to eat. We can talk more over breakfast.” He offered, finally taking your hand in his own. You flush a bit deeper realizing that he hadn’t put his gloves on yet that morning, the warmth of his hand enveloping yours. Your heart lept in your chest as you followed Ignis out of the caravan. 

“Make sure to bring her back by ten, Specs.” Noctis’s sleepy voice abruptly called from inside the caravan. “If you’re late we’re going to have to have a talk.” The mock threat causing the advisor to chuckle.

“Of course, Highness.” He diverted his focus back to you with another soft smile. “Now, shall we?”


End file.
